


Caged

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Anon that wanted Saloonatics Alpha Bandits! Eduardo, Marco, and Juan with Omega!Prince Matthew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

“You guys smell that?” Juan asked, sniffing the air and trying to figure out what that heavenly scent was. Eduardo and Marco stopped their mischief to smell the air, their mouths drooling, and looking around for an omega in heat. All three of them glanced at Prince Matthew, their pupils dilated, growling low in their throats. The prince looked at the three alphas, cursing that of all days, his heat had to come now. He felt trapped, even more so since he was stuck in a cage. 

“Uh, you guys should really let me go now.” Matthew softly said, scared of what the three bandits were going to do to him. 

“Nah, I think we should keep you right where you are, omega.” Eduardo replied, unlocking the cage. “It seems like you’re in need of an alpha, or three.” Marco smirked, his cock hardening in his pants as the overwhelming scent filled his nostrils. 

“Uh, please no. I’ve got an alpha back home, please.” The prince whimpered as he was being manhandled by the alphas onto all fours. His clothing were torn apart. “Hey! Those were my favorite p-.” Juan’s cock was shoved inside his mouth, cutting him off as he mumbled into the alpha’s dick. 

“Please don’t bite.” Juan asked nicely, petting the prince’s hair. Matthew moaned around his cock, he felt Marco slide underneath him, licking and sucking at his perky nipples. Eduardo was behind the prince, getting down on his knees to lick and lap at the ginger’s wet hole. Sliding his tongue around the rim, pushing his tongue in, licking and swallowing the sweet slick. 

“Fuck, you taste good.” Eduardo said, pulling himself back to bite down softly on Matthew’s upper thigh. “I bet your tight little hole feels good too.” He said as he quickly took off his pants, smacking his cock on the ginger’s ass. Matthew’s eyes widened, even though he couldn’t see it, he felt how big Eduardo’s dick was. The ginger was excited, more slick leaking out of his hole, and precum beading at the tip of his cock. The alpha slowly pushed his cock inside the omega, inch by inch until he was fully inside him. “Fuck, so tight and wet.” The alpha moaned, sliding his cock in and out, slick covering his dick. 

“I want to feel him too.” Marco said, his cock rubbing against prince Matthew’s hole and Eduardo’s cock. 

“You think you can handle two alphas in your tight little hole, omega?” Eduardo asked as he shifted to give Marco room, their cocks rubbing against each other. Matthew moaned around Juan’s dick, shaking his ass from side to side, wanting both of the alpha’s in him, needing it. The alphas lined their cocks together, slowly pushing into the ginger’s hole, stretching him out. The prince had tears in his eyes, the burn and stretch aroused him even more than it hurt. Juan petted his hair and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Shhh, baby. You’re doing so good, taking on three big alphas. So sexy and beautiful.” Juan cooed, slowly his thrusts and letting the prince suck him off at his own pace. Eduardo and Marco were both fully inside Matthew’s asshole, slick dripping from his hole and running down his thighs. The alphas were still for a moment, adjusting to the tight squeeze, and trying not to cum prematurely. Marco was the first to move, making the three of them groan in pleasure. Eduardo pulled out while the other alpha pulled in, sliding their cocks together, and hitting prince Matthew’s prostate with each thrust. They kept this rhythm, heavy breathing and moans filled the room.

Juan felt himself getting closer to cumming as he watched his friends fuck the omega, withdrawing himself from Matthew’s mouth, jerking himself off in front of him, and giving the prince a facial. “Fuck.” Juan groaned, looking down at the man he just given a facial to. 

“Shit, Marco, I’m gonna cum.” Eduardo warned as he came all over the alpha’s cock and inside the prince’s hole, some of it oozing out and landing on the floor as he pulled out. Marco moved his hand down to grip at the omega’s cock, jerking him off. 

“Ahhh!” Prince Matthew sobbed in pleasure as he came all over Marco’s hand and stomach, the force of his orgasm made the alpha cum, filling him up even more. The three withdrew from the prince when they heard footsteps approaching them. The three alphas quickly dressed themselves and walked out the window. Juan stood half out the window, he turned around to blow the prince a kiss before leaving.


End file.
